Une semaine de vacance
by Cacuts
Summary: Maître Panda est fou amoureux du Prof. Mais vas-t-il réussir a lui dire ? Ou comment faire le résumer le plus pourri du monde !


Hey ! Alors je me présente, chuis un cookie ^^ Et on va mettre les choses au claire tout de suite, NAN ON NE ME MANGE PAS ! Voilà…

Alors, c'est ma toute première fic, alors si'ou'plait, soyez sympa ! Ne me torturez pas trop !

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages de Mathieu, ni Mathieu lui-même d'ailleurs, ne m'appartiennent (dommage- TA GUEULE SPECE DE FANGIRL)

UN SPÉCIAL MERCI A ROUCKYE

Et un pitit coucou a Woor, parce ce qu'elle aime le Panda x Prof ^^

* * *

><p>Une semaine de vacance<p>

**«Bon…. Aller... Faut que je trouve le courage d'y aller»** se dit Maître Panda devant la porte du labo du Prof, ou de la boîte à explosions comme l'appelaient les autres. Il voulait le consulter à propos d'un problème d'insomnie. Puisque le Prof avait la science infuse, il saurait lui concocter un médicament. Maître Panda était la seule personne de la maisonnée à faire confiance au Prof, mais pour une raison particulière. Il en était fou amoureux depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui à son arrivé chez Mathieu. Il aimait sa blouse blanche, ses lunettes souvent de travers, sa barbe. Il aimait ses magnifiques et hypnotisant yeux topazes, il aimait son rire merveilleux aussi. Il aimait… Oh inutile d'en rajouter, il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec le Prof. Il avait appris que le scientifique voulait abandonner sa chronique pour mieux se concentrer sur ses diverses expériences. Il avait même proposé à Mathieu de le «briefer» sur le fonctionnement d'SLG. Sans attendre sa réponse, il l'avait entraîné dans sa nouvelle chambre, et l'avait aidé à ranger ses quelques affaires tout en lui parlant et en lui présentant les différents habitants de la maison. Le Prof lui conseilla (ou plutôt, lui ordonna) d'éviter au maximum le Patron, qui voudrait sans doute profiter de son derrière. A cette idée, Maître Panda fut tellement dégoûté, qu'il fit rire aux éclats le Prof.

Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis que le Prof commençait à correspondre avec quelqu'un pour être plus précis, Maître Panda avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir. Il avait peur que son scientifique préféré s'intéresse plus à la mystérieuse personne avec qui il correspondait, plutôt qu'à lui. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il craignait que le Prof le rejette et brise sa relation amicale avec lui, comme tous les amoureux qui sont, à la base, amis. Sauf que l'ursidé n'était pas comme tous les autres amoureux. Lui était un homme-panda.

Au début, il était plus horrifié qu'autre chose en se rendant compte de ses sentiments. Il ne croyait pas cela possible, surtout qu'il se devait de perpétuer son espèce, décimée chaque jour par les chinois. Mais il avait fini par se faire à l'idée et avait cessé de nier l'évidence sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Toujours à la porte du labo, Maître Panda ne put frapper, une fois encore. Il se résigna donc, et partit pour regagner sa chambre, mais il se résolu à proposer une partie de Mario Kart au Geek. Au fil des mois, celui-ci était devenu son confident, et inversement. Contrairement aux vidéos de Mathieu, le gameur était beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il connaissait tous des sentiments du chanteur envers le Prof. Ils en discutaient avec une partie d'un jeu vidéo quelconque, souvent dans la chambre du supposé Gamin. C'était leur petit rituel. C'est au bout d'un moment sans parole et après trois victoires du Geek, que Maître Panda débuta la conversation :

- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à aller le voir.

Roh, râla le passionné d'informatique, il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour ! Même si c'est comme moi quand je l'ai dit au Patron : tout tremblant de stress et complètement flippé !

Ouais, peut-être mais c'est compliqué !

J'ai jamais dit que c'était facile, répliqua le Gosse

Y'a pas moyen que tu nous arrange un coup ? le supplia l'ursidé, Genre un film triste et au bout d'un moment, le Prof vient pleurer sur mon épaule, avec tout le monde qui est parti !

Mouais…. Si tu veux, pourquoi pas ! lui répondit son interlocuteur, il réfléchit quelques instant avant de crier : Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

Le Geek laissa tomber sa manette et se rapprocha de Maître Panda jusqu'à lui murmurer son plan à l'oreille. Au fil de sa phrase, le visage du chanteur avait complètement changé : d'une triste mine renfrognée, il était passé à un énorme et éblouissant sourire. Mais se rendant compte qu'il était bientôt quatre heures passé, l'ursidé décida de souhaiter une bonne nuit au Geek, avant de partir se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Maître Panda dormit comme un bébé et rêva même de l'instant où il lui dirait tout. S'étirant, puis sortit de son lit. Il se dirigea vers la table ou Mathieu et le Hippie étaient déjà installés.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? demanda le maître.

Pas trop mal et toi ? lui-répondit Mathieu, alors que le Hippie marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

J'ai super bien dormit ! Et je voudrais vous dire quelque chose…

Quoi ? lui demanda Mathieu, un air inquiet sur le visage, tu as décidé de tuer les chinois ? tu t'es fait violer par le Patron ? Tu veux nous quitter pour devenir un chanteur à part entière ? Tu….

Mathieu ! le coupa Maître Panda, laisse-moi tout te dire et calme toi ! Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, autre chose qu'une chanson, et j'ai décidé de te payer une semaine de vacance dans l'endroit de ton choix ! Avec Antoine ! Et pour le Hippie, Kriss était d'accord pour l'héberger.

Wow… euh... merci, balbutia Mathieu, mais pour le Geek et le Patron ?

Le Patron, je n'en sais rien, mais le Geek va avec lui !

T'est sure que ce n'est pas dangereux, demanda Mathieu, méfiant.

Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mathieu le regarda avec un air septique, avait de hausser les épaules et de retourner à son café. Maître Panda fière de son triomphe, partit chercher sa tisane au bambou matinale.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Geek se dirigeait vers la chambre de son amant. A peine celui-ci eu passé la porte, que des mains emprisonnèrent son visage. Le gamin laissa échapper un gémissement surpris lorsque la Patron l'embrassa avec passion, rêvant certainement de plus qu'un simple baiser. Il commençait à lui enlever son t-shirt, mais le joueur de LoL l'interrompit.

« - Quoi ? Je vais trop vite ? S'inquiéta le Patron de sa voix rauque.

Mais nan ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que je viens te voir pour te demander un service…

Hum… tu te doutes bien du prix d'un service gamin, le taquina son amant, armé d'un grand sourire.

Ah mais ce service va te plaire, j'en suis sûr ! répondit le Geek, d'un air mystérieux. Maître Panda voudrait parler seul au Prof, mais puisque qu'il y a tout le temps du monde à la maison, il voudrait qu'on parte tous les deux, une semaine dans l'endroit de ton choix. »

La fin de sa phrase avait été murmurée à l'oreille du Patron, qui se vit extrêmement intéressé par la proposition.

« - Tu me plais gamin ! Marché conclu !

Oui, cria le gameur, Je vais tout de suite le dire à Maître Panda !

Et mais nan gamin, l'interpella le criminel, Reste avec moi ! Tu me laisse excité, revient gamin ! »

Peine perdu, ledit gamin avait filé en direction de la chambre de Maître Panda pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« - C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est réglé, tu es seul avec le Prof pendant une semaine entière ! lui annonça le Geek, essoufflé

Nan ce n'est pas vrai ?! s'écria le présentateur de l'Instant Panda, qui se leva et mis de la musique pour entraîner le Geek dans une petite danse, qui, il faut le dire, était complètement conne.

Mais… protesta le fan de jeux vidéo, Mais arrêteuh ! »

Maître Panda le lâcha, un énorme sourire sur le visage, juste pour lui ordonner d'aller se coucher. Etrangement, le gamin lui obéit, juste pour aller rejoindre le Patron, qui se fit une joie de l'accueillir correctement dans sa chambre…

Le lendemain tout le monde avait déguerpit, excepté bien sur Maître Panda et le Prof. Le chanteur se leva le plus tôt de sa vie pour préparer la demeure : des bougies, des pétales et autres trucs romantiques. Puis, il attendit patiemment que le réveil du Prof sonne, a huit heures précises (oui c'est dérangeant, mais l'ursidé l'avait espionné et avait appris les moindres de ses habitues) pour aller lui apporter son café et tout lui avouer. Il avait ensuite prévu de regarder _Titanic _pour que le Prof finisse par pleurer, puis l'embrasser.

Bref, huit heures sonnèrent, le café du scientifique était prêt. A huit heures deux, Maître Panda attendait devant la porte du labo du Prof. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit, le chanteur lui tendit immédiatement son café.

« - Tient… Ton… ton café ! Balbutia-t-il, et euh… Prof ?

Bonjours ! Merci pour le café ! Et oui ? Que veux-tu me dire très cher ?

Je euh… Tu me promets de ne pas me couper ? C'est super compliqué à avouer… La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Tout… tout me plaisait chez toi. Et puis… je me suis rendu compte que j'étais…. Que j'étais… que j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais, j'ai essayé d'étouffer mes sentiments… Sans y arriver… Donc, je voulais te dire… que je…

Chuuuuut, lui murmura le Prof, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, parce que je ressens la même chose pour toi, moi aussi….

Je t'aime, déclarèrent- ils en même temps. »

Maître Panda s'avança doucement et échangea un baiser avec son bien-aimé. Le Prof gémit contre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ressentir le besoin de respirer, et s'écartèrent à regret.

« - Ah, et à propos, on a une semaine tout seuls, tous les deux, alors profites-en, sourit le chanteur. »


End file.
